There are many exceptionally savage environments in which geotextile fabrics are utilized that result in quick destruction of the geotextile fabrics. For instance, in the use of geotextile fabrics to form bags that are filled with sand, grout, or the like for use on the Alaskan Slope, or in other harsh weather, abrading, and low temperature environments, geotextile fabrics often have a short life. This can pose a significant impediment to construction, drilling, and like activities. Therefore it is desirable to be able to provide a geotextile fabric that can withstand such a harsh environment over long periods of time.
According to the present invention, a treated fabric is provided which exhibits excellent abrasion, impact, ultraviolet light, and water resistance. The treated fabric exhibits these desirable properties to such an extent that it can be utilized in harsh low temperature environments for periods on the order of 25 years.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a treated fabric is provided which comprises a fabric of a synthetic material with a generally open construction, and first and second highly crystalline finishes. The fabric preferably is a woven or weft inserted warp knit fabric, formed of polyamide, polyester, super polyolefin (e.g. super polyethylene, super polypropylene) or aramid fibers. A chemical bonding agent, such as isocyanate resin, can be utilized to facilitate adhesion of the first highly crystalline coating to the synthetic fibers of the fabric. The first highly crystalline coating comprises a neoprene, such as neoprene AD, AC, CG, W, WHV, FC, HC, or GRT, which preferably has effective amounts of low temperature plasticizers (such as butyl oleate), antioxidants (such as octamine), or loadings (such as clay). Other materials may also be present. The second coating comprises an ablative highly crystalline acrylic material coating. The second coating is constructed so as to protect the first coating during vulcanization thereof, the first coating actually vulcanizing in situ during use of the treated geotextile fabric.
The invention also contemplates a composite fabric formed from the geotextile fabric set forth above, connected to a nonwoven filter fabric. The invention also contemplates a method of constructing the treated fabric according to the present invention, and a method of utilizing a geotextile fabric which may include forming the treated fabric described above, attached to the nonwoven filter fabric, into a bag, and filling the bag with sand, grout, or the like during use in the low temperature, harsh environment.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a treated fabric which will effectively withstand harsh, abrading, low temperature environments over long periods of time. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.